·· Caído ··
by Feferi Peixez
Summary: Emily es una joven recién graduada de literatura. Ha decidido escribir su primera novela, ambientada en Inglaterra, por lo que se traslada temporalmente a la capital del país, para además hacer un Máster allí. ¿Pero, qué pasará si conocerá a un chico inglés que querrá robar su corazón? AU. Summary dentro.


_Summary_: Emily es una joven recién graduada de literatura, con excelentes notas y un enriquecido vocabulario. Ha decidido escribir su primera novela, ambientada en Gran Bretaña, por lo que se traslada temporalmente a la capital del país, para demás hacer un _Máster_ allí. ¿Pero, qué pasará si conocerá a un chico inglés que _/literalmente/_ querrá robar su corazón? ¿Las cosas se saldrán de control, o logrará controlarlas con la magia de la literatura? AU. UKxFem!US. Multipairing.

Personajes: Fem!Japón, Fem!America.

Notas al final.

* * *

Surqué los labios, emocionada. Sorprendida.

El ambiente lluvioso (aunque no me guste) en Londres me daba gusto. Ciertamente, la capital de el país británico era bella en todos los sentidos: Miles de personas hablando consigo mismas o por sus teléfonos celulares, sosteniendo sus brillosas sombrillas, observando los anuncios luminosos que los rodeaban.

Vestí unos jeans oscuros, un top rosa, sus converse y un abrigo de peluche. Arrastré mi maleta rosa chillón, buscando un taxi. Tomé el taxi mas cercano que tuve, subí su maleta /obviamente con la ayuda del conductor/ y me acomodé en mi asiento emocionada.

—A Borough Road, _please_—Pedí sonriente, pagándole el dinero correspondiente.

**XXX**

Me recargué en el marco de la puerta, suspirando.

Observaba cuidadosamente su piso: Un comedor de madera descansaba en en la sala de piso de mármol, a su lado un sofá-cama color crema y una pequeña cocina con un microondas y un refrigerador, seguido por un largo pasillo que correspondía de tres habitaciones: Una a la derecha, que era el baño; tenía solamente una ducha, un retrete /o aparentaba serlo/, unas toallas y un lavamanos repleto de suciedad en las esquinas. La puerta de la izquierda, que era una cama de sábanas color lima, con un armario gastado de madera, una pequeña televisión y una radio en una mesita de noche y la puerta al final del pasillo, que era básicamente lo mismo sólo que con sábanas más nuevas y de un color azul marino.

Entré a la última habitación y me tumbé a la cama, cerrando los ojos por el efecto del sueño. Tocaron levemente la puerta, seguido por una petición de poder pasar y acepté. Logré ver a una asiática que vestía una falda de tablas larga hasta las rodillas, un suéter blanco y una blusa de manga larga color rosa pastel. Seguido, ella sacó un papelito y lo releyó varias veces, mordiéndose el labio superior.

—¿Emily Jones?—Preguntó, con un obvio acento asiático en su habla—Soy Honda Sakura, tu compañera.

—_Oh_—Añadí. Me agradaba. Alargué una mano hacía ella, sonriendo—Entonces mucho gusto, soy Emily Jones, dime Emily, aunque creo que ya lo sabes.

—Un gusto, Emily—Contestó agitando mi mano tímidamente.

—¿Quieres quedarte con esta habitación?—Pregunté mientras me levantaba de mi postura anterior.

—¡Oh, no!—Exclamó—Usted escoja la que quiera, por mi está bien cualquiera.

Reímos. Se sentó a mi lado, ofreciéndome dulces y platicándome un poco de su vida /aunque obviamente no toda, porque eso sería demasiado para una extraña cómo yo/. Me dijo que era asiática, concretamente Japón y que estudió literatura asiática en el sol naciente, y que vino aquí a empezar su nueva vida y tal vez escribir un libro, justo cómo yo. Le conté sobre que no me gusta la lluvia, sobre mi hermana estudiando en Canadá y le platiqué sobre la supuesta novela que vine a escribir aquí, además de el Máster en literatura.

—Todo eso me parece muy bien—Afirmó, ofreciéndome un dulce de vainilla con chocolate y fresa—Mejorar lo que estudiaste es una gran idea.

—¿Eso crees? Yo sólo lo hago porqué no sé que hacer—Contesté, toqueteando curiosamente con los dedos el pastelillo anterior—Aunque ahora que lo pienso, es una buena idea.

Platicamos un rato más sobre temas triviales, pero al paso del tiempo ella se fue a su habitación y yo me quedé en la misma para poder descansar un rato.

**XXX**

Este es un viejo proyecto que viene rondando por mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo gracias a la canción _Demons_ de_ Imagine Dragons_, sólo que no sabía conque ship hacerla xD Al final me he decidido por USUK porque desde hace rato no he otp'd (?). Está escrita en primera persona porque soy bien jarcor (?).

Aquí los términos del Summary, por si no los han entendido:

Ángel caído: Un ángel que ha sido expulsado del cielo por el mismísimo Dios, por haber cometido un adulterio o un pecado. En el concepto de esta historia, ellos tienen que /prácticamente/ robarse el corazón de una persona designada para poder subir al cielo y que les den devuelta sus alas y sus poderes, ya que cuando son expulsados son resignados a vivir cómo humanos sin sus alas. Si el corazón de una persona no se roba en determinado tiempo, ellos morirán y serán olvidados por todo el que haya interactuado con ellos.

Máster: Es una continuación de la carrera que estudiaste para poder mejorar todos tus conocimientos en ello. Emily estudió literatura inglesa, por lo tanto, hará un máster de esa carrera en una Universidad de Inglaterra.

En fin, dejen Review, Favorito, Follow, la chucha que quieran (?)


End file.
